I Love You
by eskalations
Summary: Rapunzel is thrilled about the snow outside, Eugene Fitzherbert? Not so much. Edited


A/N: So this just randomly came to mind and I decided to write it out...so in the movie Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene never said "I Love You"(...They only knew each other two days!) Anyway I wanted to write a story where it's there first time telling eachother that...and this takes place about 4 months after the movie...I think...haha use your imagination!

"PASCAL!" I screamed staring outside my window as my little cameleon jumped from being startled awake. He turned a bright red before glancing at the smile on my face then calmed down. "It's snowing!"

I had woken up that morning to the beautiful winter wonderland of the kingdom outside of my bedroom window. In the tower I had only seen snow...never been able to touch it. Gothel was always afraid I would "Catch a cold" or "Fall out the window."

"Ohhh I hope Mother and Father will let me go outside!" I exclaimed grabbing Pascal who had been about to fall back asleep due to the still early hour. I was an early riser, always had been and most likely always will be. I went over to my wardrobe and picked out a deep ruby dress that was styled like the one I had worn on the first day at the castle. My brown pixie cut was messy from the constant tossing and turning but I only giggled and grabbed the brush to make it more presentable. Playing with one of the brown locks I began to smile thinking of the man who had cut it. Eugene Fitzherbert, Corona's new prince in consort, who was most definatly not a morning person...until this morning.

"Let's go wake up a certain ex-thief," Pascal smiled up at me from my shoulder and nodded excitedly. My green eyes shown with mischief as I left my room and sprinted down the hall almost running into the patrol guards. "Sorry!" I yelled back at them as I continued turning and twisting through the halls until breathlessly I reached his door and heard light snores from within.

"Shhh..." I playfully told Pascal as I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it very gently slightly giggling in anticipation to see his reaction. Placing one bare foot in front of the other I closed the door behind me without making a sound. I was met with the most adorable sight ever! Eugene was lying on his side curled up in the huge bed with his hands gently placed under his face, his brown hair was covering his eyelids, snores were escaping from his o-shaped lips. I hesitated, I really didn't want to disturb him and break him from such a peaceful slumber. I caught a glimpse of the world outside covered in snow and returned to my mission, no backing down.

"EUGENE!" I squeled pouncing on him causing him to jump up throwing me to one side of the bed and quickly jumping on his feet and looking around.

"What? Is everything ok? Has your father changed his mind and decided to hang me? Are you okay?" The questions were flying fastly from his mouth as he observed the room then looked at me and made sure I wasn't dying or had some internal injury. His amber eyes then went from hectic to their normal sleepy brown. "Please...tell me this unusual wake up call is due to the weather outside of my window..." Eugene poitned his thumb to the curtained window, I just looked back innocently as he looked at the kingdom. "Well blondie look at that!It's snowing how nice...goodnight," With that he fell face first onto the bed next to me and began to try to go back to sleep.

"Oh come on Eugene! Please take me out there!" I begged shaking him a bit but the only response I received was an over dramatic snore. "Please!" I shook him harder as he still ignored me. Finally I sighed and then put on a smirk.

"Ok fine then...guess I will have to do this by force," Eugene had just opened his eyes to look at me curiously when I successfully pushed him off the bed rewarded with a loud smack on the tile.

"Fine! Let's go see the snow..." He sulked a bit until I gave him a greatful smile and a small giggle.

"Thank you!" I yelled skipping over to him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek then practically running to the door I yelled behind me "Get dressed! I'll go get my shoes..." I trailed off, I hate shoes but I'm not dumb, I know I have to wear them in the snow.

After reaching my room and grabbing a pair of shoes and a coat I ran into my parent's study where the two were already awake. "Mother! Father!" I smiled at them still marveling at how fortunate I was to have such loving parents, they were a huge step up from Gothel. They both smiled and nodded their heads...I kinda figured they knew what I was going to say. "Eugene is taking me to go play in the snow! So we will come in for breakfast!" I exclaimed still talking in an excited voice as I looked outside the huge double door windows and saw that the snow was now gently falling to the ground. I gave one last squel before I leaped down the stairs and towards the castle door.

Eugene was there in his black vest and coat, riding boots on and his normal khaki styled pants. The look on his face was gloomy until I came up and threw my arms around his neck nuzzling his neck. "Hey Blondie..." He smiled down at me placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. Eugene in the short time I have known him has softened a bit even though his ego does sometimes peak through, that's why I fell for him, so I like him just the way he is.

"Eugene...I really hope you realize I'm not blonde anymore...If you don't you may have a serious problem..." I teased beaming up at him as his hand gently brushed over my hair. I loved the nickname, and he knew that. Rolling his eyes and turning towards the door he mumbled something like "Let's just get this over with..." but I don't know for sure what he said...I was to excited about what awaited me outside those doors.

The front gardens were covered in snow, the fountain was now ice and the beautiful marble statues glistened in the chilled weather. A shiver ran over my body as the cold air rippled through my coat but I could care less at the moment. "Eugene...look! It's so...so...stupendous!" I exclaimed smiling back at him and was rewarded by a laugh as he came over to me placing a protective arm around my waist and guiding me carefully down the slippery steps. I skipped around in the snow throwing it up in the air and letting it stick in my hair, twirling around I stuck my tongue out to the sky waiting for the small flecks to land on it. Eugene watched me as he sat on the last step with a happy yet sad look on his face.

"Eugene..." I shyly whispered looking down at my feet as I walked over to him.

"Yeah Blondie?" He asked me looking up under his brown hair that was now sprinled with white flecks, I giggled and crouched down in front of him while running my fingers through his fair and patting it all off. My giggles turned into a gentle smile as my green eyes met his brown.

"Why don't you like the snow?" I asked gently as I took his cold hand in my own and watching his face for a reaction, and an answer. At first he looked surprised, then sad. Eugene heaved a sigh and gathered me up in his arms helping me up to my feet again.

"I'll tell you inside, your nose is already getting pink" was the only answer I got as he pulled our entwined hands and we walked back up the steps and into the warm castle. Eugene led us to the library where a fire was going and two hot cups of hot cocoa sat. I smiled at the fact my parents had probably told the cooks to do this, even if it would how do they say "spoil our breakfast." Sitting down on the ground we both grabbed eagerly for our cups and began to drink, I realished in the heat the liquid provided and smiled. Eugene sat there staring at his cup before placing it back on the table, I did the same.

"Ok see the thing is..." I snuggled into his side while he subconsciously wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer. I could tell by the look in his eye, that he had a reason he didn't like the snow, a good one, maybe even a hurtful one. "When I was at the orphanage...winter and christmas wern't the best times of years...I mean don't get me wrong we loved to celebrate but the thing was that's all we did...celebrate...never a present under the tree never even a tree...all we had was the childish spirit in all of us...and the snow..." His eyes were far away recalling the memories as I gazed up at him curiously and with a bit of concern, I knew he didn't like talking about his past. "Well...one winter...our headmaster, or more like our "mother" passed away...and someone new took over," With this his eyes darkened and he scowled at the fire in front of him, his arm tightening around me. "She took one look at our smiling faces and smirked telling us a whole list of rules...one of them was don't go outside in the snow but me being ofcourse a mischevious child...went out there anyway," I had to smile at that, ofcourse Eugene was Eugene even from a early age. "I got caught...sand got whipped..." He trailed off looking at my face as I gasped in horror my eyes disbelieving.

"But...how...why?" The words rushed out at once and Eugene waiting patiently with pain eyes for me to listen.

"I don't know...Rapunzel I really...don't know. Ever since then I havn't liked the snow...to many memories..." He trailed off then cleared his throat trying to sound less emotional but all I could do is look up at him and gently stroke his cheek.

"Eugene...it's ok to have bad memories...I do and whenever I think about them I go to you...you make me happier...please don't hide them from me..." I whispered, for a second he just stared into my eyes then he grinned a goofy grin.

"No one's ever said that to me before...I could never trust anyone with my emotions..." I giggled slightly.

"Well I just did..." He laughed at this then turned serious gazing back towards the fire his expression unreadable...turning back to face me his eyes shown with love and it honestly made me feel like crying.

"Ok well I'm going to be real honest...Rapunzel...I love you," I gasped slightly surprised, he had never told me that before...no one had ever said that to me and actually meant it besides my parents.

"No one's ever told me that before!" I exclaimed smiling at him while I hugged him around the neck.

"Well I just did..." I giggled then looked up at him my cheeks red.

"I love you too Eugene..." We both shared a smile and he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. It was perfect.

"Enough to marry me?" The question was said jokingly and I gave him a slight shove for having to make a smart remark in the middle of a beautiful moment but that was who he was, and she wasn't complaining.

"Eugene..." I said in a warning tone and with a serious look on my face but as I looked over at him with an innocent look on his face I couldn't help but smile "...you won't get your yes today...but who knows...maybe you will get it someday," All he did was laugh.

"I'm counting on that...attempt number 1..."

A/N#2: Were they in character?(Due to the complaints about the paragraphing I went back and seperated them...I didn't have the time last night because I became ill*frowny face* But I'm feeling slightly better so I decided I might as well do this now.)


End file.
